solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Daughter of Ares. Origins The daughter of Ares the God of War and a Spartan woman. Aria: Origin Ares tasked her with finding the Golden Fleece. She was joined by a Spartan army in a race against several other demigods, including Hades' son Hadian and Artemis' daughter Artema, who have also been sent after the fleece. She got the fleece but her Spartan comrades were killed in the process and she incurred the wrath of Hades by killing his son Hadian. Aria: The Furies Hades sent his Furies after Aria. The Furies captured and tortured Aria but she killed them all with help from Artema, Perseus, Orion, Achilles and Odysseus who had been imprisoned for variosu reasons. Aria: Xerxes After the battle of 300 Spartans, Aria fought against the Persians and killed Xerxes. Aria: Morpheus Aria was sent by Artemis to defeat Morpheus who has kidnapped Apollo, allowing him to send the world into darkness. Aria, Achilles, Artema and Hadius went into the dream world to fight Morpheus. They learn that Morpheus is working with Helios. Aria kills Morpheus. Aria: Queen of the Underworld Two years later, Persephone tried to release the Titans so Hades requested Aria be sent us that he could trap her in the Underworld. Aria takes Artema, Hadius and Achilles with her. Killing Ares When Ares attacked Athens, hoping to sire an army of demigods to overthrow Zeus, Aria was sent along with a group of demigods to stop him. These demigods were Perseus, Artema, Aega, daughter of Poseidon, Arrodia, daughter of Aphrodite and Hadius, son of Hades and Hadian's brother. During the struggle, Aria was actually killed by Ares and taken to the Underworld by Moros, God of Violent Death. Hadius got Aria out of the Underworld and she killed Ares. Aria then encountered her half sister Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Hippolyta tried to avenge Ares but Aria defeated her and her Amazons. Ares' mother Hera also wanted revenge and sent her pet Argos to kill her. Aria was forced to kill Argos, which made Hera hate her even more. Sinking Atlantis When Poseidon tried to overthrow Zeus, Aria was tasked with destroying Atlantis. Poseidon had allied with Hippolyta and her Amazons as well as Ares' son Deimos, God of Terror. Aria was able to kill Deimos and sink Atlantis, though Poseidon and Hippolyta escaped. Aria tracked Hippolyta to Themiscyra, killed her Amazons and defeated Hippolyta in combat. Finding the Moirai Aria realized that as long as the Olympians were in power, she was destined to end up in the Underworld being tortured by Hades. She teamed up with Metnos to destroy the Loom that the Moirai use to control their fates. They then teamed up the Titans and various demigods to ignite the second Titan War. Encounter with Loki After the war, Aria spent the following centuries with Arrodia. 900 years later Aria encountered Norse God Loki. Recognizing him as Hermes, they fought until Aria killed Loki. Aria: Weapon For the past several years, Aria has been a government weapon. Powers and Abilties *Enhanced Combat - As Ares' daughter, Aria can understand any form of combat. *Weapon Proficiency - As Ares' daughter, Aria naturally understands how to use any weapon. *Immortality - As a demigod, Aria is ageless. Weapons and Technology *Guns *Swords Category:Heroes